


Reinvention

by Ceallaigh



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-31
Updated: 2010-01-31
Packaged: 2017-10-06 22:05:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/58234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceallaigh/pseuds/Ceallaigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The fallout from the battle at the end of Never Fade Away</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reinvention

A week after the battle and he still wasn't used to the startled reflection staring back from the mirror. And there he stood alone in a motel bathroom with all of the weight of the Shanshu upon him. No longer a vampire. It was time to be a man.

Platinum hair, brittle as straw, tumbled into the waiting sink as the clippers skimmed his scalp. When he was done, he ran his hand over the prickly surface before turning toward the door, leaving his past behind.

Sole survivor. Prophet. He had to warn the world. The apocalypse was upon them.


End file.
